Confesiones y un Amor Obtenido
by Chinito4
Summary: Es el año después de la muerte de King Shadow y todo es armonía pacífica desde entonces. Pero hay alguien que no se sentirá en completa armonía pacífica, hasta haberle confesado dos verdades a cierto chico y sobretodo, al haber concedido el deseo más grande de ese mismo chico.


Son las tres de la tarde del día de los corazones y los cascos. Spike está caminando solo por la calle, hablando mentalmente para sí mismo y pensando en lo mucho que ama a Rarity.

Spike: Oh, Rarity, si supieras lo mucho que te amo. Ojalá alguna vez pudieras corresponder a mi amor.

Spike siguió caminando hasta que se encontró en la alcaldía. Se sentó en el último escalón, bajó la mirada al suelo y siguió pensando. Pero un recuerdo inesperado lo interrumpió.

_Flash Back_

_Ahora que Spike volvió a la normalidad, Rarity y él están cayendo a lo que posiblemente sea una muerte segura para ambos. Sabe que el momento es ahora._

_Spike: ¡Rarity, hay algo que quiero decirte, en caso de que no sobrevivamos!._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_Spike: ¡Siempre he estado enamora...!._

_Abrió los ojos al sentir a Rarity taparle la boca y la vio sonreírle y soltar lágrimas. Él le correspondió la sonrisa. Y fue entonces que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy los atrapan con esa tela rota._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Spike continúa hablando en su mente.

Spike: Esa mirada suya, sus lágrimas, su sonrisa, su casco callándome. ¿Podrá ser cierto?. ¿Acaso fue porque ya sabía que la amo?. Pero eso no puede ser posible. ¿O sí?. Y si lo sabía, ¿cuándo, dónde y cómo lo supo?.

De pronto, una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos.

*****: Hola, Spike.

Subió la mirada y vio a Rarity. Su corazón se aceleró.

Spike: Hola, Rarity. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Rarity: Te buscaba.

Spike quedó sin palabras. ¿Acaso ella dijo que lo buscaba?.

Spike: ¿Por qué me buscabas?.

Rarity: Por algo que quiero decirte. Pero vamos a mi casa y te lo diré.

Spike: De acuerdo.

Antes de que él moviera un músculo, ella lo levitó y lo subió a su lomo.

Rarity: Agárrate muy bien, Spike.

Él se agarró del cuello de ella lo más que pudo y ella corrió de prisa a la casa. Una vez dentro, subió con él a su habitación y lo sentó al borde derecho de la cama y ella se sentó delante de él.

Spike: ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?.

Rarity: Es algo que sólo tú debes oír. Luego se lo contaremos a nuestras amigas, pero en este momento, tú debes ser el que se entere primero. Primero será una confesión.

Spike quedó mudo al oír la palabra "confesión". Pero a la vez quedó confundido porque cuando Rarity dijo la última oración, su cara formó una expresión de tristeza y en su voz también se oyó la tristeza.

Rarity: ¿Recuerdas la Gran Gala del Galope de hace más de un año?. ¿Ésa en la que yo usé zapatillas de cristal y todas te dejamos solo durante toda la velada?.

Spike: Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿pero para qué recordarlo, si ya pasó?.

Rarity: Forma parte de lo que quiero decirte.

Spike: Ah, está bien.

Rarity: Cuando todas te dejamos solo y fuimos a hacer lo otro que teníamos planeado, conocí a un corcel llamado "Príncipe Blueblood", y durante un momento un poco prolongado, me sentí enamorada de él.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Spike se sintiera devastado emocionalmente, pero a la vez se sintió con una inmensa curiosidad, porque ella dijo "sentí" en tiempo pasado y oír eso le recordó que ella nunca le dijo dónde estuvo cuando se fue.

Spike: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.

Rarity: Porque todo lo que sucedió después con ese príncipe, me hizo odiarlo tanto que cuando perdí la paciencia con él, todo lo que quería era olvidarlo a él y esos momentos malos que me hizo pasar todo el tiempo. Ahora te contaré en orden lo que me llevó a odiarlo.

Ahora que sabía que Rarity odiaba a ese tal Príncipe Blueblood, Spike se sintió tranquilo de nuevo.

Rarity: Toda mi vida soñé con encontrar un corcel que fuera bueno conmigo, caballeroso, atento, amable, educado, y que siempre me amara. Cuando se me apareció, yo estaba sola oliendo una rosa en el jardín real. Se me presentó, yo me presenté y dije "Oh, vaya, que hermosa rosa". Él tomó la rosa y la acercó a mí y creí que me la daría, pero en lugar de eso, se la quedó diciendo "Gracias. Resalta mis ojos.", cuando yo jamás tuve la intención de dársela. Pasaron dieciséis minutos y yo nunca me sentía a gusto con él. Y al no sentirme a gusto, decidí que intentaría lo que fuera que estuviera a mi alcance para impresionarlo y hacer que se fijara en mí. Cuando íbamos caminando por el salón, me susurré a mí misma que le diera una oportunidad y que su lado noble aparecería si era paciente, y entonces él me detuvo y vimos un charco de refresco derramado delante de nosotros. Pensé que era un acto de caballerosidad, pero cuando pensé eso, él agarró mi prenda, la echó sobre el refresco y caminó sobre ella. Desde ese momento, mi paciencia se iba terminando más rápido. Después íbamos a pasar a otro lado por unas puertas y él me ordenó que las abriera. Yo le ordené a él que las abriera, pero él seguía ordenándome a mí que las abriera, así que seguí ordenándole también. Al final, él las abrió, pero no por cortesía, sino porque estaba enojado porque yo no quise abrirlas, y cuando salí detrás de él, en lugar de detenerme la puerta para pasar, solamente se fue y la puerta se cerró empujándome al suelo. Fuimos al jardín donde estaba Applejack. Yo le pedí dos rollos de manzana y ella nos los dio y dijo que eran cuatro billetes. Carraspeé a modo de decirle a él que pagara, pero él sólo se negaba y me devolvía el carraspeo queriendo que yo pagara, así que decidí pagar yo misma, pero antes de sacar el dinero, Applejack me dijo "Descuida, Rarity, cortesía de la casa" y nos los dio gratuitamente. Le agradecí y le dije a Blueblood "Al menos una pony tiene buenos modales". Él no prestó atención y probó uno, pero hizo algo que nunca le perdonaré. Apenas le dio una mordida a ese rollo, lo escupió, tiró el resto al suelo y exclamó "Mis labios reales tocaron comida común de feria" y se fue diciendo que iría al buffet por algunos entremeses. Yo sólo lo seguí. Cuando volvimos a entrar al salón, me hizo algo que fue lo peor que alguien pudo hacerme. Un pastel que Applejack hizo, salió volando hacia nosotros porque Pinkie saltó sobre el carrito en el que Applejack lo llevaba. Al verlo, Blueblood me agarró y me usó como escudo para evitar ensuciarse. El pastel entero se estrelló contra mí y me ensució todo mi hermoso vestido. Fue ahí cuando perdí completamente el amor y la paciencia que le tenía.

Spike: ¿Entonces fue por eso que cuando las seis llegaron donde yo estaba, tú estabas cubierta de relleno de pastel por todo el cuerpo?.

Rarity: Correcto. Y al hacerme eso, yo me le acerqué y él retrocedía, y le exclamé que era el príncipe menos encantador que había conocido en mi vida y que lo único real de él, era que era una molestia real. Él me dijo que me quedara donde estaba y que se acababa de limpiar, y me surgió el pensamiento de que le temía a ensuciarse, así que le pregunté "¿Acaso le teme ENSUCIARSE?", entonces intencionalmente sacudí mi cabeza y lo ensucié. Él retrocedió hasta que se tropezó y chocó la cabeza con la estatua de la princesa.

Spike: ¿Y qué pasó luego?.

Rarity: La estatua se cayó y oí a Rainbow decir "¡Mi oportunidad!" y agarró la estatua, pero no pudo sostenerla, así que incontroladamente se tambaleó hasta que la estatua golpeó un pilar y ése tiró a todos los otros, y luego, la estatua se despedazó. Ella, Pinkie, Applejack y yo vimos a Twilight entrar con la princesa. Twilight murmuró que eso no podría ser peor, pero al decir eso, la puerta que llevaba al jardín se abrió y una estampida de animales entró, y detrás de ellos estaba Fluttershy, que gritó furiosamente que todos iban a quererla. La gente corría por todas partes gritando por el miedo que sentían por todos los animales que volaban y corrían. Twilight nos silbó y nos hizo señas a modo de decirnos que nos fuéramos, así que nos fuimos, pero cuando corríamos escaleras abajo, mi zapatilla de cristal izquierda se me desprendió y Pinkie dijo "Uh, Rarity, tu zapatilla de cristal. Ahora tu príncipe de seguro te encontrará". Cuando la oí decir eso, me devolví para arriba rápidamente y despedacé la zapatilla pisándola, para que Blueblood no pudiera encontrarme otra vez, y nos fuimos a donde estabas.

Spike: ¿Así que fue por eso que cuando entraron a la tienda, sólo traías tu zapatilla derecha?.

Rarity: Así es.

Spike: No puedo creer la clase de príncipe que era Blueblood. Shining Armor es príncipe también, pero es completamente mejor persona que él.

Rarity: Estoy de acuerdo. Blueblood era egoísta, mandón, mimado y especialmente, descortés. Es el peor corcel que conocí. Desde ese momento, he deseado no haberlo conocido jamás. Ahora te diré mi segunda verdad.

Spike: Adelante.

Rarity: Ayer pasé buena parte del día pensando en todo el tiempo que has pasado haciendo cosas hermosas por mí y también cuando me ayudabas a ordenar el vestido de Fluttershy cuando Photo Finish estuvo en Ponyville. Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre me dio un inmenso gusto la ayuda que me dabas. Y sobretodo, la primera y única vez que me hiciste sentir más contenta que nunca, fue cuando me regalaste ese rubí de fuego que tanto querías comerte. Sé que querías comerte ese rubí, pero pusiste tu amor por mí sobre tu deseo de comerte ese rubí. Ese regalo fue lo más hermoso que has hecho por mí.

Spike: ¿Di-di-di-di-dijiste "amor"?.

Rarity: Sí, sé que me amas. Lo he sabido desde antes del momento en que me lo dijiste.

Spike se sonrojó.

Spike: ¿Có-có-có-cómo lo supiste, dónde y cuándo?.

Rarity: Cuando estábamos en el spa, después que Photo Finish se fue, le dijiste a Twilight que no anotaste su reporte para la princesa, y entonces dijiste "Aún no puedo creer que le contaste a alguien sobre mis sentimientos por Rarity", ella te reconoció que estuvo mal de su parte, te pidió perdón, tu le aceptaste su perdón, ella te preguntó si ahora escribirías su carta, y tú le dijiste que te encantaría pero que estabas un poco ocupado por ese momento, y comenzaste a abanicarme. Jamás te lo dije y tú no te diste cuenta, pero cuando dijiste lo de tus sentimientos por mí, igualmente te escuché y entendí que esos sentimientos eran de amor. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estás enamorado de mí. Por eso te callé cuando quisiste decírmelo porque parecía que moriríamos.

Spike quedó sin palabras. No podía creer que Rarity igualmente lo escuchó decir eso aunque lo dijo lo más bajo que pudo. Ahora, ella le sonríe de verdad y le habla con alegría.

Rarity: Ésa sólo fue la mitad de la segunda verdad. Ahora te digo el resto. Cuando pensé en todas las ayudas y el regalo que me diste, inmediatamente me nació un nuevo sentimiento de amor. Ese amor es por ti. Ahora, tú eres a quien amo de verdad. Mi dulce y hermoso Spike, tú eres a quien quiero. No me importa que sea un amor incompatible porque eres un dragón y yo soy una yegua, te amo a pesar de lo mal que se pueda ver. Y te amo completamente más de lo que amé a ese mal llamado "príncipe". Por siempre te amaré y no me importa que alguien se oponga ni que me digan que está mal. Para mí, tú eres un verdadero príncipe. Tú eres mi verdadero y amado príncipe azul y siempre lo serás.

Rarity le pone su casco derecho en la mejilla izquierda.

Rarity: Anticipadamente te digo que acepto ser tu novia.

Las pupilas de Spike se agrandaron mucho y le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos. Se bajó de la cama y la abrazó.

Spike: Gracias, mi princesa.

Ella se incorporó a su altura y le correspondió el abrazo. Y lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que se dieron un hermoso y muy prolongado beso en la boca. Después de treinta segundos, tuvieron que separarse para respirar, y él se secó los rastros de lágrimas y aprovechó el momento para decirle cómo se sintió cuando ella le dijo que estuvo enamorada de Blueblood y cuando su amor por él terminó.

Spike: Mi princesa, ¿me dejarías decírselo a Twilight y las demás ahora?.

Rarity: Sí, mi dragoncito. Y a propósito, feliz día de los corazones y los cascos.

Spike: Igualmente para ti.

Ella lo subió a su lomo, se dieron un beso más y fueron a buscar a sus amigas. Una vez que las encontraron, fueron de nuevo a la boutique y Rarity se lo contó. Todas se sintieron más felices de lo que se han sentido en muchos años. Y así, Rarity y Spike iniciaron un noviazgo. Rarity se sintió en completa armonía pacífica. La felicidad de ambos siempre permaneció ininterrumpidamente bien y su noviazgo duró por siempre.

Fin


End file.
